Recently, with technological advantages, many types of display apparatus have been widely applied in flat panel displays (FPDs), such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), electro luminescence (EL) displays or organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays.
In general, a display panel of the display comprises pixels, signal lines, active elements and storage capacitors. The signal lines may be data lines and gate lines which are intersected vertically, so as to form the pixels in a matrix manner. The active elements may be thin film transistors (TFT), and the active elements and the storage capacitors are disposed in the pixels, respectively.
However, in each of the above-mentioned pixels, the active element and the storage capacitor can not used to display images, thereby decreasing an aperture ration of the pixels. Moreover, for example, in an OLED panel, the use of a large-area capacitor will decrease the aperture ration of the pixels, deteriorating a service life of the OLED panel
As a result, it is necessary to provide a display panel and methods for manufacturing the same to solve the problems existing in conventional technologies such as above-mentioned.